1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a warm water tank for a sanitary device, and more particularly to a sanitary device including a nozzle means which is operated by water under pressure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a sanitary device which has a function for washing a human private part such as an anus or a pubic portion (bidet portion), to ensure comfort during washing, the human private part is washed by warm water which is supplied from a warm water tank. The warm water tank for the sanitary device is disclosed in Japanese Utility Hodel Laid-open No. 64(1989)-57174 (shown in FIG. 4).
The warm water tank includes a tank portion 7' which is formed with a water storing chamber 8' for storing water, a heater 11' which is accommodated in the tank portion 7' for heating the water, a water supply pipe 9' through which the water is supplied to the water storing chamber 8' from the outside, a spraying nozzle 50' from which the warm water is injected to the human private part and a warm water supplying portion 13' for supplying the warm water to the spraying nozzle 50' from the water storing chamber 8'. An opening end 9a' of the supply pipe 9' is disposed near a bottom surface of the tank portion 7'. The water storing chamber 8' is connected to the warm water supplying portion 13' through a warm water supplying pipe 72d' which has a warm water inlet hole 72c' that is opened at an upper portion of the water storing chamber 8'. The water which is stocked in the water storing chamber 8' of the warm water tank becomes the warm water by the heating of the heater 11'. The warm water is fed into the warm water supplying pipe 72d' from the warm water inlet hole 72c' of the warm water pipe 72d' and is injected to the human private part from tile spraying nozzle 50' through the warm water supplying portion 13' after the water is pressurized in the water storing chamber 8' by city water pressure or a pump.
The heater 11' which is disposed in the water storing chamber 8' of the tank portion 7' has a horizontal calorific portion 11a' and a perpendicular calorific portion 11b'. The horizontal calorific portion 11a' is established in the tank portion 7' so as to leave a certain degree of a space from the bottom surface of the tank portion 7'. A basin of the warm water which is kept at a proper temperature by the heater 11' in the water storing chamber 8' is above the horizontal calorific portion 11a' of the heater 11', due to a convection property of the heating water. Therefore, the temperature of water below the horizontal calorific portion 11a' becomes lower than the proper temperature, and the overall temperature of the water is reduced so that warm water is not pervaded in the water storing chamber 8'. Therefore, the warm water tank has a drawback that a time during which the proper temperature water is injected to the human private part from the spraying nozzle 50' is short.